Life After Wedding Bells
by S.B. Smiley
Summary: Cinderella is one of my favorite fairy tales, but I always wondered if it would be awkward for her and the prince after they were married, considering the fact that they have only danced together. This story explores their life after they wed. 1st fanfic!
1. Prologue

_"I promise you, Your Highness," Cinderella said. "I can keep going. I feel perfectly fine." She showed him a brave smile. "This is the happiest moment of my life."_

_ The Prince placed a kiss on her delicate lips. "Special moments like this can only be shared if you call me Greg, from now until forever dies."_

_ Cinderella blushed, and Greg couldn't help but marvel at her uncommon beauty. "I love you, Greg," she said in a quiet voice. Moved with his love for her and by the tremble he could hear in her voice, Greg placed his hands on Cinderella's white clad shoulders and pulled her closer. His right hand traveled up her neck till he could stroke her chestnut hair, which was pulled away from her face in a fancy up-do he was sure the royal hair dresser had spent hours on. His fingers wondered to her cheek. She shied away at his touch, turning herself so that his hands lost contact. "The people are waiting."_

_ With a smile, Greg took her hand in his, squeezing it. "Ready?" he asked._

_ "Ready."_

_ The doors of the church swung open. A wave of cheers and whistles flooded Cinderella's ears. Rice began to pelt her on every side. She laughed as her prince pulled her down the stairs quickly. _

_ And then her shoe came off,_

_ She giggled. How typical, she thought. My slipper would come off on my wedding day. _

_ The king, of all people, ran forward to fetch her slipper. He fit the shoe onto her tiny foot with a shy grin and blushed a deep shade of red when she thanked him with a little kiss on his crown._

_ The golden carriage was waiting at the bottom of the steps._

_ Before he knew it, the Prince was alone with his bride, on his way back to the castle._

_ He kissed his wife. "And Greg and Cinderella lived happily ever after," he murmured as his lips contented to brush her's softly._

_ "I like the sound of that." Cinderella pronounced. But that wasn't the end… it was only the beginning._

And thus, my life with Prince Greg began.

For some reason, every girl wants to marry a prince. Why? One in a hundred of them are actually decent people. Just because he has the title of "Prince," does not mean that he is a perfect male specimen. To all women who dream of princes on white horses, forget about it. You'll be happier with the farm boy from next-door, or the butcher's son, or the fisherman.

Don't get me wrong. Greg is amazing. I love him with all of my heart, and, yes, I am lucky to be a princess, but have you ever asked a princess if her job is easy, because I guarantee she is going to say no. The hardest part of dealing with a prince for a husband is training him to serve.

Greg was always told he would be king someday. It was what he was raised on. Of course everyone wants to treat the future king with respect and and loyalty, which involves stupid gifts and pointless service.

You know my story. I spent the ten years before my marriage slaving for a wicked step mother and her two… lovely daughters. I didn't want to live with greedy people like that for all of my life. Mostly, I didn't want to become greedy myself.

This is the story of how I taught "Prince Charming" how to love.


	2. My Name Isn't Cinderella

The palace is a different thing during the day time. That first day at the castle was more confusing for me than anything. I looked up to the large, gold plated doors and began to climb the stairs with shaky steps, trying to keep my uncomfortable glass shoes on. The prince had insisted I wear them again since they signified so much in our relationship. I looked at him now, with his golden doublet and his straight red pants and his gorgeous smile, and I became slightly nervous. Greg was known as Charming throughout all of the land, but I didn't know anything about him. He didn't even know my real name.

I laughed.

"What is it, Cinderella?" Confusion shown in his perfect face. He stopped walking up the stairs that led to the front door of my future home and turned around, uncertain. "What amuses you?"

I played with the end of my veil and smiled brightly at him. "Oh, it's just that…" I took his hand. "My name isn't Cinderella."

For a second he looked worried and I realized he must be thinking of our marriage vows.

"Not even I know my real name, dear. It's something my step sisters made up for me when I was very young. My father always called me "Sugar," so I really haven't any idea what I am called."

The prince smiled down at me. "Well, you are a princess now, so you can be named anything you choose." He pulled me to the great doors.

The first thing that I noticed was that everything was clean. It was only natural. I had been scrubbing and dusting for ten years straight. I liked when things were clean. The second thing I noticed was that the castle was horribly silent. My glass slippers clicked on the white tile, no matter how lightly I stepped. My efforts to keep my feet quiet took a lot of energy and I sighed heavily.

"Someone sounds exhausted," said Greg, and I nodded. We walked down a couple of corridors in silence. It was awkward. I didn't know what to say. I racked my brain for possible conversation topics. The weather? No. The ceremony? NO! I decided to ask him.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" I said as cheerily as I could.

"Er, isn't the weather fantastic today? It was a good day for a wedding…" he stammered.

More awkward silence.

"Well-"

"Um-"

We spoke together.

"You go ahead," I said, pulling at the folds of my wedding dress, and trying my best to look distracted.

"No, please, you speak."

I laughed nervously. "I don't remember what I was going to say."

"Oh."

We reached the end of a bright hallway. There we stood in front of a large door that was painted red. The prince opened it and stepped aside to let me through.

The room was huge. And it screamed one color. Red. Scarlet drapes hung in front of the huge glass doors to the right. A plush red carpet covered the cold floor, and the large bed directly in front of me was adorned with the same color from pillows to curtains. To the left was a large fireplace with a large portrait frame above it, but it was empty.

"That's for our wedding picture," the prince said.

"Mmm," I responded. My eyes were now fixed on the comfortable looking armchairs situated near the hearth. The slippers had begun to rub the skin of my heels and toes brutally. I had never been taught in the ways of manners and poise, and I wondered if it was rude for one to remove one's shoes in the middle of the day.

I didn't care.

I smiled at my prince, slipped out of my glass slippers and began twirling around the room. The soft rug did wonders to my feet. I lifted my skirts and began a slow waltz step. 1 2 3, 1 2 3, 1 2 3, 1 2 3.

I turned to Greg and extended my hand.

He walked to me and took me in his arms. "You are adorable, Cinder- I mean, er…"

I kissed his cheek. "Dance with me," I said.

All the awkwardness was gone between us. The exhaustion I had felt melted quickly like fresh butter. We were one as we danced around the bright room.

The servant that came to fetch us for the celebration banquet a half an hour later found us to be circling around our room still, waltzing to music only we could hear.


	3. Secret Hiding Places

It took me about thirty minutes to sneak out of the ballroom. So many people came up to me and congratulated me on the wedding. However, it was easy to escape the prince. His cousin, who had been traveling the distant lands was engaging him in whispered conversation at the head table on the east side of the golden ballroom.

I walked around the edge of the dance floor, carefully standing on my toes to prevent my heels from clacking. I watched the swirling couples and inched m way closer and closer to one of the side doors on the far end of the ballroom. I kept my eyes darting between my destination and the party. And then I saw him. The king's right hand man. _What was his name? _I thought to myself. He was standing directly in front of the door I was trying to escape to.

I sighed and smiled at a passing, curtsying guest. I desperately needed a break from all this smiling and standing business. I pressed my back against the tapestry behind me. It was the royal crest printed in fancy scroll in golden thread on a thick red fabric. I felt something jab me in the back. _What?_ I turned and examined the tapestry. It was so large and was hung so high that, just by looking at it, there was nothing strange. It hung out at a slight angle. I pushed the fabric back against the wall and discovered that something was poking out from behind its heavy frame. Making sure no one was looking, I pulled at the right corner of the wall hanging to see what was behind it, and smiled at my discovery. It was a small brown door with chipped paint and a brass handle.

I didn't care if it was a closet, or if it led to a dungeon. It led away from the noise and the heat and the smell of the celebration behind me. Praying it was unlocked, I placed my hand on the cool metal of the doorknob. It turned it easily. For once, was thankful that my step-family had only allowed me to eat scraps while I served them. I was so skinny that I was able to squeeze through the door without much disturbance to the crest of the kingdom.

My eyes took time to adjust to the dimness of wherever I was. The shadowy dots on my eyelids swam annoyingly. I rubbed them and blinked in the darkness. Wherever I was, the room was large. I could hear my own breathing echoing and bouncing around the space. I stepped forward carefully, my arms stretch out, groping for some sort of clue as to where I was.

And I bumped into something. Something flat and hard. _A table? _

I was quite lucky to find that it was indeed a table and that the table held a candle and matches. My step sisters often had me awake early in the morning to fetch them water, or food, so i knew how to light a candle in the dark.

As soon as the tiny yellow flame appeared, I looked around. I was in the library.

It didn't take me long to select a dusty volume from the shelf. I wondered around till I found a comfortable, black armchair, lighting candles along my way, and curled up with, "Brooms and Buckets Throughout the Ages."

My tiara, glass slippers, stockings, and gloves came off as I read. It wasn't a particularly interesting book, but it was the best I could find with a small candle in the dark of the night.

I was so engrossed in my book that I didn't hear the tiny scuffles and squeaks, till an excited voice said,

"Cinderellie! Cinderellie!"


	4. Mouse and Man

My book slammed at the sound of the voice, and I looked down at my knee. "Jack!" I exclaimed. "Gus! You're here!" I lifted them into my hand, my book sliding to the floor unnoticed. "How did you find me here?"

Both of the little mice in miniature jackets and caps began to talk excitedly.

"You came in through the dungeons? That's brilliant!"

They continued and I listened intently, my mind working out their hurried speech. "Well, with a palace this large, I'm not surprised you've found friends here." I looked around the lonely library before saying, "We'll find a place for you to stay, I'm sure. There aren't any mouse holes in my room. I checked three times!"

The mice giggled.

"There's a room dedicated to the mice? Well, where is it?"

They held their paws to their mouths, shushing me.

"Oh, I see," I whispered. "It's a secret.

Quite suddenly, a light shown across the room, and the sounds of music and laughter floated towards me. "Gus, Jack! Hide!" My two furry friends darted into the shadows seconds before the prince arrived at my side.

"So you found the secret entrance to the library, did you?" He reached for my hand and brought it to his lips.

"Was it bad for me to come in here? I was just so tired and I didn't want to be rude, so I snuck away. Was that impolite? I have so much to learn about being married to a prince and I don't-"

"Only I noticed. They started playing our song, and I couldn't find you, so I searched for you."

I untangled my legs from underneath me and stood. "Well, you found me. Shall we dance?"

He kissed me.

I was instantly breathless.

Our lips parted and he hugged me tightly to his chest. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Greg." I breathed in deeply. He smelled of pine, warm and comforting, and his arms were strong. "Will the guests question our absence?" I asked, my voice slightly muffled by the sleeve of his doublet. I was worried people would think I was a bad influence on the future king by leading him away from parties so often.

Greg was uncomfortably silent.

I cursed my tongue. What silly thing had I let slip out this time?

"Sweetheart, I need to talk to you about something."

My mind raced to figure out what he wanted to say to me.

"These past few years, I haven't been very princely. I've ignored my duties for a really long time. It gets on my father's nerves, especially when I don't follow his quick schedule," he paused for breath and I nodded for him to continue. "Well, you saw how quickly he had the ball put together. As soon as he decided he wanted me married, he ordered the ball for that evening. By some miracle, I met you, and," he rested his head on top of mine, squeezing me gently. "I've never felt like my life had more meaning. I was so confused when you left," he smiled. "Right before I was about to make my move and kiss you.

I grinned at the memory.

"Suddenly, I wanted to do everything in my princely power to find you. I went straight to my father for help, but, of course, he was a step ahead. He sent out a proclamation, as you know, but he wouldn't let me go and look for you myself. I knew this was because he believed the slipper test would fail and he wanted to be sure I just promised to marry the first girl that fit the shoe.

"I was so nervous. I cancelled all of my recreation for the day and just waited, hoping I would see the girl who danced so magically and with such talent for glass slippers."

He sat on the plush armchair I had just vacated, indicating that I should sit at his feet. I did so. As he spoke, his hands wondered to my hair. He began to gently pulled out the clips and pins that held it in place.

"When I saw you, being pulled in that carriage, with the tear stains on your face, and that beautiful smile, I knew that-"

His word came to an abrupt halt. So did his fingers which were stroking my hair.

I lifted my head from his knee looking into his deep brown eyes. "Knew what?"

"Knew that," he continued. "I never wanted to make you unhappy. I wanted to see your smiling face every day."

I smiled, for his pleasure.

"But I'm afraid that… what I'm trying to say is… what I tell you might not make you happy."

I stood up. Slowly. "Just tell me, Greg. You're making me nervous."

He took a long, shallow breath. "My cousin was touring our borders on a search for pleasure and he found rebellion. Something is wrong with the people and my father… he doesn't notice. And it is high time I stepped in as heir to the throne and focused on my people."

I am sure confusion showed in my face. How could that possible be a hurt to me? He was being responsible, and I liked it. I was about to voice this, when he said,

"I have to leave, Cinder- I mean…. Anyway, being king means I have to travel. This is dangerous, and it means I have to leave you behind."

The weight of a thousand dishes seemed to land on my chest, "When?"

"One week."


	5. A Week Goes By

The one week we had together was a blur. Every day was filled with so many dress fittings and lessons and banquets and royal duties that I barely had time to be with my prince.

It took me a while to get used to the fact that I had no one to serve and that everyone was eager to serve me. I was so used to serving breakfast in bed that I asked the serving maid, "Am I late again?" when she brought me creamed eggs on toast. Greg was patient with me. He didn't know my background but he helped me to know which salad fork to use and who to curtsy or nod to. He covered for me when I said something foolish and he never seemed to be embarrassed. He would just smile and say, "I love you."

By habit, I awoke when the castle tower chimed six times. The first morning was the hardest.

_Bong_

I felt my dreams slipping into the shadows brought by the morning sunlight.

_Bong_

It had been a lovely dream. With a ball, and the prince, and a glass slipper.

_Bong_

The prince had kissed me. I smiled, keeping my eyes shut, clinging to the image.

_Bong_

I turned over and buried my head into the pillow. It felt extra soft today.

_Bong_

My mind began to list off the things I needed to get done before Step-mother and the girls woke up.

_Bong_

And that is when I noticed the absence of the mice and the birds. _Lucifer! _ I thought angrily. I sat up and gasped.

"It wasn't a dream!" I whispered happily, looking around the large, bright bedroom.

After that morning, waking up was less of a surprise. By the end of my first week, I was able to drift back to sleep after the first chime, until I remembered what day it was. The day my prince went off to smother a rebellion.

My eyes flew open. "Greg?"

No answer

I sat up and looked around the red room. He was nowhere to be found. _He's probably outside with his troops already,_ I thought. So, I climbed out of bed and covered my nightgown with a warm robe. As I headed towards the large glass doors, I was careful to step in the pools of golden sunlight, for they were warm to my feet, and provided comfort from the chill stoney shadows.

Outside the glass doors hung a little balcony two stories high that provided an excellent view of the front courtyard. My feet stung with the cold, as did my hands as I placed them on the frigid railing, gazing over the edge. Below me, there was a straight line of soldier bearing horses pawing the ground impatiently. At the head stood a golden carriage, the same one I had ridden in on my wedding day. It was no longer decorated with ribbons and flowers and the "just married" sign was absent. A footman stood at the door. As I watched, he opened it. A basket of food was loaded in, and then a few small parcels, and then came,

"Greg!" I called.

He turned to our balcony. "Cinder… Sweetheart! You're awake!"

"Obviously," I teased.

"I have to get going if I want to reach the borderlands by nightfall." He glanced at the men on horseback, and then his eyes returned to me. "Will you be alright?"

I swallowed, putting on my happiest smile. I didn't want him to see how nervous I was to be alone. "I will be fine, as long as you hurry home."

"I will, Cind-" He laughed. "We need to figure out a name for you." His face became serious. "I will be gone for a month at least, darling. Plausibly more. You will write to me, won't you?

"Of course! As much as I possibly can. But I'll only send you the most important ones."

The prince toyed with the golden hilt of the sword that hung at his side. "I'm going to miss you so much. I really-"

The footman whispered something into Greg's ear.

"I have to go."

I blinked quickly. "Of course you do." As he climbed into the carriage, I said, "Be safe," and then quickly added, "I love you."

He leaned out the window as the carriage jerked into motion, his fingers pressed to his lips and he tossed me a goodbye kiss.


	6. Love Letter

I cried. I didn't know Prince Gregory very well, but he made me feel special. I stood on the balcony, waving at his golden carriage long after it was out of my sight. I felt silly to have my hand up I shivered nervously, puling my robe closer and hoping he would come home to me soon, amazed that I was so emotionally attached to him after just one week of being his bride.

"Miss?"

I cleared my head with a gentle shake, turning. A maid in a pressed black frock stood in the center of the room with a large golden tray in her hands piled high with my hot breakfast. I motioned for her to set the tray on the bedside table with a flick of my wrist, just like Greg had taught me. The freckled maid curtsied and nearly sprinted out of the room. That's what all of the maids did. They had learned not to stick around, and they avoided me. It was because I asked them questions about their jobs. I couldn't help myself. I had had the same job for 10 longs years. But, like most things I was used to, conversing with the help on matters of their service was not how a princess should behave in the least.

I didn't feel hungry at all. I just wanted Greg to come home.

"Stop it, Cinderella," I said to myself. "He just left. He'll be back."

I selected a simple dress made of soft yellow fabric. The skirt fell to the floor gracefully, and the sleeves were short, and tight to my shoulders. The bodice was studded with a pattern of pearls and beads. They formed little flowers and vines from my left shoulder to my right hip. I put on a pair of simple black slippers, and brushed my hair casually. It felt too much like my old life. So much routine.

I gazed at my reflection in the little hand mirror that had been a wedding present from the Grand Duke. I needed to do something new. Mostly, I needed to distract myself.

My stomach growled.

"A new look can wait, " I thought, pushing away my sadness to make room for the hunger that was pressing on the edges of my mind. I sat on my bed and pulled the tray onto my lap. I glanced over the food, taking inventory. Two slices of toast, crisp strips of bacon, some sort of cheesy omelet, one tall glass of orange juice, three chocolate covered strawberries, sliced melon, and four bright pink roses in a crystal vase.

Chewing on a piece of bacon, I concentrated on the vase. Something was glinting gold at the base of it, on the inside. I stared and stared, and even lifted it off it's little white coaster. But, upon lifting it, I realized that the coaster was not a coaster at all, but a thin, square, envelope.

Of course, I put everything aside and read the note. I replaced the tray on the table, and curled up on a mountain of pillows and blankets in the center of my bed to examine the envelope. The front was blank, just a white stretch of parchment. I turned it over and discovered this:

_"To my darling wife,_

_ With all my love,_

_ Greg"_

I opened it.

_"My darling,_

_ I know you will probably be fast asleep when I leave so I just wanted to let you know that I love you and I will miss you. This past week has been the most meaningful of my life. I wish I didn't have to go but- well you understand. I want to receive letters from you while I am gone. Here is how you will send them. My servant, Williams, will take anything you wish to send and gallop hard till he reaches me. I will send him back just as swiftly. I want to hear everything about your days, your nights, your thoughts and dreams. _

_ I must go now. I wish I could kiss you goodbye but you were tossing and turning so much last night, and I don't want to wake you. But I've kissed the parchment just here. I know that is a little corny but I love you and that is all that matters to me right now. Be safe, my love._

_ Forever yours,_

_ Gregory_


	7. Daydream Revelation

The rest of the morning was easier. I read the note from Greg four times before I left my bed chamber, and each time I pressed it to my lips. The tray of food went unnoticed as I headed to my first princess class of the day: throne room etiquette. The throne room was situated next to the ball room. It was lined with pictures of Greg, from age to age. The room was long, and at one end stood a raised platform with two elegant chairs splitting center. There were chairs and benches scattered unorganized on both sides, as if someone was setting up for something or other. My lesson took place on platform. I sat in the less ornate throne with my tutor pacing in front of me in a most arrogant manner.

"As the queen, you observe without speech. You have to learn to sit in your throne with an impassive face and listen to every word with absolutely no reaction…"

Mr. Fletchem was really hard to listen to. My mind wondered as soon as he got into his speech, and found itself on the subject of Greg. I didn't want to be rude, but I couldn't help thinking of my husband with all of his pictures hanging from the walls. I imagined him walking through the door. He would gently excuse my tutor…

_"You are dismissed, Mr. Flechem."_

_ "But sire! This is an important lesson!"_

_ Greg puts his hand up to stop the man and lifts me out of my seat gallantly, laughing at the tutor's flustered face. He carries me out of the throne room calling, "I must save this damsel, for she is in distress!"_

_ He carries me to the ball room and we dance. He holds me tightly, guiding me through the steps. Our cheeks brush, our hearts touch. He says, "Did you see what I left for you?"_

_ I smile and say, "I have the letter right here," pointing to my pocket._

_ He says, "But did you get the flowers?"_

_ "Yes."_

_ "Did you notice the-"_

"Your Highness! Have you heard a word I have said?"

I looked at my red-faced, plump tutor with his crooked wig. "There was something else!" I said excitedly.

He inhaled quickly, as if to speak, and then stopped. "Begging your pardon, Your Highness, but I don't understand. Can we please get back to the lesson?"

"Sorry, Mr. Flechem," I said sweetly. "Please continue. I didn't mean to daydream like that."

But I still couldn't pay attention. My mind was recalling the glittering something I had seen in the bottom of the crystal vase that carried the four pink roses. In order to be respectful, I forced myself to focus on my lesson, but as soon as Mr. Flechem had finished drilling me on proper posture for political presentations, it was all I could do not to run back to my room.

The chamber maid had left the roses on the bedside table. I closed the door, leaning against it, before launching myself at the flowers. I gently pulled the pink beauties out of the vase and looked in. There was definitely something in there. I carried the empty vase out to the balcony and squatted in the center. I tipped the edge of the vase so that the water came out in a slow stream. Something hit the edge of the glass. Because of the fancy design of the crystal, I still was unable to tell what was held within the vase. After all the water was drained out of it, I put my hand underneath it and turned it all upside down.

What landed in my hand was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. It was a thin golden chain with a small golden shoe attached to the end. The slipper was about the size of my thumbnail. On the toe of the slipper was a tiny blue diamond. It was beautiful. I fastened it around my neck, where it hung just below my collarbone. It was still a little wet, but I didn't care. It was gorgeous.

Ignoring the nagging voice of Mr. Flechem in my head, telling me I would be late for luncheon, I ran to the library to find some parchment and a quill. I needed to write my prince a letter. The words flowed out of my pen like a river.

_Greg,_

_ You've been gone mere hours, and I already miss you, more than words can express. I found the letter and the gift that you left me. The necklace is perfect. I'm wearing it right now._

_ During lessons today, I noticed that there were several pictures of you hanging around the throne room. They all looked so interesting, and I would love to hear the stories behind them. Would you tell me? I found myself daydreaming about each one instead of paying attention to my tutor. He was teaching me about the rolls of a queen in a court procedure. _

_ Our wedding picture is being enlarged for the frame in our bedroom. The painter is almost finished with it. He's also working on miniatures. I can't wait to see what it looks like. He won't allow anyone to see, but your father refuses to pay him unless it is perfect. _

_ I realize that, even though we are married, you know little about me. Let me tell you a little about myself. Both of my parents are dead. My mother died before I could remember her, but Father always said she was beautiful. Do you remember your mother? I bet she was beautiful. _

_ I've lived in the same house all of my life and I know every inch of it. Are there any secret passages in the palace? I've wondered that since I was a little girl and my father told me there were. He liked to tease me by seeing how much he could fool me, though, so I don't know if it's true. _

_ Since you have only been away one day, I don't know what else to tell you, besides that I am hungry. I was so excited about your letter that I forgot to eat breakfast! I suppose I should go to luncheon now._

_ I hope the journey is enjoyable thus far._

_ Come back to me safely, Greg. I will never forgive you if…._

_ I love you._

_ Your adoring wife,_

_ Cinderella_

_ P.S. I'm making a list of possible names. I need to figure out this name situation. _

I found a maid and instructed her to fetch Williams, who turned out to be a pleasant gentleman. Williams took the letter from me with a bow. He left immediately.

And I hurried to luncheon.


	8. Back and Forth

**(A note from the author:) This chapter was hard for me to write for various reasons but please tell me what you think so that I can fix it. It needs to be perfect, and you'll see why. ;)**

_Sweetheart,_

_ I'm glad you found your present, and the note I left you. Things are alright here. We reached our destination at about noonday day before yesterday. The men are in good spirits and ready to fight, which is why I have them camped at a distance from the city. I don't want the locals to think I'm here to cause trouble. I rode into the city on my horse, followed by two soldiers and a pack-horse. The people didn't receive me well, which shocked me. They hid in their houses and peaked out through dirty curtains. You should see these people, _Cinderella, _dear. They are filthy and they always seem to be working. There is no rich, there is just poor. It's pathetic. _

_ Now, in your letter, you asked me to tell you about the pictures in the throne room. The earliest one is of me sitting on my father's knee. My mother wanted that one done before she died. My father and I used to play this game when I was a baby, where he would start singing and bouncing his leg and I would dance and laugh. Apparently I was quite an adorable baby. It was the only picture painted of me when my mother was alive. I think the next picture is of my father carrying me through the fields of the country. That was a holiday we took when I was four. It's the only one I remember. After my mother died, my father stuck to the castle. _

_ The next one is a picture of my sixteenth birthday celebration. My father didn't necessarily approve of getting me a pony but his councilors said it was high time I had a horse of my own. The painter captured his displeasure in the picture. It's one of my favorites, because it was one of the last times my father went riding with me. After that, the doctors advised that he stop. _

_ The last and largest portrait is the most recent. I posed for that on my 22nd birthday. That's the same horse as in the picture before. There isn't much story behind that one. Father called me into his throne room one morning, gave me a fine suit of new clothes, and told me to pose for the painter. _

_ Perhaps we can have the royal painter supply a portrait of us for the throne room. Will you send me a miniature when they are completed? Although I can always picture your smiling face in my mind's eye, it would be nice to have something to hold close when I'm missing you this much. _

_ I can't believe you're an orphan, darling. I am so sorry. That must be so hard for you. I was wondering why you didn't invite anyone to our wedding, though. Who stayed with you at your house? Did you have servants or a governess? _

_ There is a secret passage in the castle that I love, mostly because, when I discovered it, it was mice ridden and hadn't been visited in years! I used to play there as a boy, but it's so dirty in there, so I haven't had the urge to revisit it._

_ My mother was beautiful. I used to look at her picture when I was young and wonder if anyone in the world could be as beautiful as she was. Father loved her. She was the only one who could calm Father down before his temper caused him to break things. She died when I was two years old, but I still remember the way she used to hold my hand while I fell asleep. I loved my mother, and I still think she was beautiful, but you are the woman I see as fairest in all the land, inside and out._

_ Please write back to me soon, dear. The people here are cold, and I could use the warmth your letters bring. I wish I could say that this journey has been filled with fun, but I can't seem to smile without you by my side. However, this journey has yet to prove that it is dangerous, so I will be safe, and I will come back to you as fast as my horse can carry me. I hope that doesn't sound… mushy, but I love you. I love you a lot. _

_ You are the only one for me, _Cind_… Ask the royal secretary for a file of all babies born in your year. We do keep track of these things… perhaps we can find your real name. What was your mother's name? Perhaps you could go by that._

_ Smile, my love._

_ Forever yours,_

_ Greg_

_Dear Greg,_

_ I have found it! I did as you suggested and looked up my name in the Royal Book of Records. It's Katherine Elizabeth. I am perfectly happy with the name! It is much better than Cinders. _

_ I know I am inexperienced on the matter, but talk to the people. From what you said in your letter, they sound like they just need someone to come to their level. Ask them why they are unhappy. Sometimes, the overworked and the sad just need someone to listen to what they have to say. It may help you to reach out to them faster, and if you can do that, well, I can see you sooner!_

_ The stories you told me were fascinating! You were so cute when you were little.. and you are very handsome now! I don't know how your father would feel about hanging a picture of us on the wall of his favorite room, but we can ask him. _

_ In response to your question about a governess, or something, I had a step mother, and two step sisters. Drizella and Anastasia are my step sisters, and the Duchess Tremaine is my step mother. I never got along with them very well, so that is why they refused my wedding invitation. We didn't have any servants. Well… I didn't have any servants. _

_ My mission is to find the secret passage before you get home. I have a couple of friends that mentioned it, and I would like to find it. I think it would be nice to go someplace where no one can find me. _

_ You have been gone two weeks now. So much has happened since you left. They hung the picture in our room. It's beautiful, darling. The painter hasn't finished the miniatures or I would send you one. He captured your smile so well. I gazed at it for hours after it was hung, just missing you. I am moving very quickly in my studies as a princess. I've learned most of the basics, and now they want to teach me foreign languages. I'm scared, Greg. I have never been good at languages. I wish you were here to help me. Mr. Flechem says you speak many tongues, and all so well. Would that I had your skill. _

_ I have something exciting to tell you. The other day, during lessons, I fainted. Don't be alarmed. I'm alright. Mr. Flechem called for the royal physician, anyway. I am perfectly healthy. Well, we both are. The baby and I, that is. Oh, I'm making a mess of this. Gregory, I'm pregnant!_

_ I wish you were here. Then I could share this news in person. I haven't told anyone else yet. I want you to be there when we give the news to your father, because I think it's a moment that needs to be shared all together. _

_ Be safe._

_ Forever yours,_

_ Princess Katherine Elizabeth_

_ (and Greg Jr.!)_


	9. Jail?

"Princess! Mr. Williams just arrived in the front courtyard! I think he's got a letter for you!"

I grabbed my wrap and nearly sprinted to the balcony out into the night air. Sure enough, Wililams was trotting towards the front door of the castle. When he saw me standing on my balcony, waving excitedly, he smiled and urged his horse a little faster. That was all I needed to know that he was carrying a special note for me.

"Bring it up quickly, please," I called before returning to the warmth of my room. The stretch between letters was long this time. The entire castle knew that I waited for Greg's letters. They'd seen me staring out the window many a time.

Williams didn't even bother to knock on the door, partially because it was open and he partially because he saw me sitting in one of the armchairs. He knelt and handed me an envelope. "Forgive me, Princess," he said. HIs voice sounded tired. "It's my fault the letter took so long to deliver."

I smiled at him, placing my hand on his shoulder. "Get some rest Williams, and a hot meal from the Royal Kitchen."

"Thank you, Princess."

My fingers tore at the envelope's seal with a wild frenzy that proved just how much I missed my Prince. The letter was a few sheets of paper, folded in half and covered in Greg's strong handwriting. I opened it quickly.

_My dearest Katherine Elizabeth,_

_ I don't think I'm good enough at writing personal letters to put across how completely excited I am! I'm a- You're- We're gonna- I can't believe it. The only thing that could make me happier in this moment would be holding you in my arms. It's all I can do not to shout it to the people here, telling them that my wife is the most beautiful woman in the world and she is going to- and I'm going to be-_

_ Sweetheart, _

_ It has been a week since I wrote the portion above. I took your advice, and, even thought it was hard, I'm glad for it. I put on my plainest shirt and borrowed a pair of my men's trousers, and went among the people. I asked them what they were rebelling against, why they were so upset. I was amazed at how they opened up to me. Then, they found out I was the prince. At first, they wanted to thrash me, and throw me in the town dungeon. They bound me and my men took action, but before they could hurt anyone, I told them to step down. I told the people that if they thought I had committed a crime, they should definitely throw me in prison, but that I deserved a trial of some sort. _

_ They kept me locked up, feeding me little, and often throwing insults, but finally they brought me out for trial. They brought all of their complaints to me and I explained how I would fix them when I became king. I was kind. I came down to their level, and I got results, just like you said I would. Some were reluctant to let me go, but I said I had to move on to the next town in order to spread peace. I told them that all they had to do was come to me with their issues and I would solve them in the most just way I saw fit. _

_ The whole time I was negotiating and waiting in prison, I was thinking about you and the baby. I dream about you almost every night. They are simple dreams, about being home again, but they make me miss you more. Now that I know how to handle these riotous people a little better, it shouldn't take me long to tour the rest of the kingdom. I can't stop thinking about you. And I can't stop loving you. I can only imagine how beautiful you look every day. _

_ Tell me more about your family. Your step family, that is. _

_ The secret passage is easy enough to find, if you know where to look. I'll just say that the library is full of secrets, and I'd pay close attention to the Ancient Civilizations and Cultures section if I were you. I'm so proud of how much you are learning, dear. And I'm so glad you are my queen-to-be. And of course I'll help you with your language lessons, as long as you give me a few dancing lessons in return. _

_ I know I've been gone a long time, dearest, and I'm sorry for it. Williams had some trouble getting your letter to me. HIs horse broke it's leg and he was in the middle of the countryside without a town for miles. He is such a good servant. Hopefully, he has better luck getting this letter to you. _

_ Are you staying healthy? Make sure to take it easy. I don't want the servants and tutors to make you do anything strenuous. I love you so much. As soon as I finish here, I'll be home, but I still don't know how long that will be. My thoughts are continuously on you._

_ I love you, Katherine Elizabeth._

_ Greg_

_ P.S. I think your name is beautiful, but I also think it is too long and proper for you so I've come up with a nick name. I hope you like it. Can I call you Katie-Beth?_

_Here is another kiss for you._

I re-read it. I kissed it. And then I folded it up and placed it next to the other letters.

"Katie-Beth," I said out loud, standing. "Princess Katherine Elizabeth, Princess Katherine." I laughed and yawned. It was late. I walked over to the full length mirror that I requested be placed in the corner of the bedroom. My eyes were drooping, my purple gown was wrinkled and pulling slightly around my abdomen, and my hair was slightly frizzled. "That's one thing I have yet to master," I said to myself. "Staying fresh and looking perfect even after a long day." My nightdress lay perfectly pressed on the bed. Taking one last look into the glass, I began undoing the back of my gown. The ribbons that held it in place along the back felt so far away.

It took me a ten minutes to get the layers of billowing purple fabric off of me. I peeled off my matching purple slippers and my long silk stockings, and took the crown of violets out of my hair. I pulled the nightgown on and was thankful that it just slipped over my head and required no buttons or ribbons.

Lying on my bed, with one hand rested on my swelling stomach and the other toying with my necklace, I thought about my husband and what I would write to him about in my next letter. My eyelids drooped, and dreamless sleep came quickly.


	10. Just a Short Note

_ Dear Greg,_

_ I miss you so much. I hope you are alright. I didn't think the people would respond that way. Perhaps there is an easier approach? However, I'll refrain from making any more suggestions. They didn't hurt you did they?_

_ I don't get along well with my step family. My step mother was focused more on her own daughters, which I'm sure makes sense. It's hard for me to describe. I'm very glad that I'm away from them now. _

_ I haven't found the secret passageway and I went exactly where you told me! At least, i think you were telling me a specific location, weren't you? _

_ I am healthy but I am not happy. A lot has happened in these past weeks that I want to tell you about but my hands are tired. I would much rather tell you all of this in person. _

_ Please hurry home. It's been a month since you left. My life has been so scrambled that nothing is constant except for a feeling of loneliness. I wish you were here with me. _

_ With love,_

_ Katie-Beth._

_ P.S. I'm sorry if my letter seemed rushed and sad. I just read through it and realized how pessimistic I sound. I will attempt to be more cheerful in my next letter._

_ My darling, Katie Beth,_

_ There are tear stains on your last letter. From me. I miss you so much, and there is no need for a more cheerful letter, because I'm coming home. As I was leaving the second village we visited, a man from the first village arrived out of no where and said he wanted to spread the word for me, as a show of gratitude for the way I had handled their struggles. This means that I can come home. I hope that Williams can get this note to the castle quickly because the first thing I want to see is your face. It frustrates me that it takes so long for soldiers to move. Part of me wants to order everyone to move faster, but we're traveling up and over hills and it's very tiring to our horses. _

_ Anyway, I'll be home soon, my darling Katherine Elizabeth. _

_ Smile._

_ Love,_

_ Greg_


	11. In the Garden

I lowered the letter onto the writing desk where my piles of sums and calculations lay ignored and forgotten, looking up at Williams. His face was red from his hard ride. "Thank you for bringing this to me so quickly, Williams," I said with a tremor in my voice. "How close is he?"

"Oh, I don't know ma'am. Must be three or four days ride behind me."

I stood up and walked out of the library. "I need some fresh air," I called over my shoulder as I hurried to my bedchamber to fetch my shawl and umbrella. I thought it was ridiculous for me to take an umbrella but a 'princess does not let her face get freckled in the sun.' I rang for a maidservant.

The air was crisp with a promise of fall. The maid followed me, holding the umbrella above my head, to the main gates. Even though I knew he was three days away from the castle, I stood by the gate and scanned the horizon for any possible sign of my Prince. Of course, there was none.

I must have been standing there a long time, for suddenly I heard, "You are looking a bit pale, Your Majesty. Would you like to find a nice bench to sit on in the gardens?"

With one last sweeping glance, I nodded my head and we turned towards the palace gardens, which were around the back of the castle. We walked along the cobblestone path. I stopped to smell flowers, or to smile at passing birds. We rounded an ivy covered corner and I stopped dead in my tracks. The king sat on a stone bench with a large book of some sort propped up on his knees. I curtsied deeply, as I had been taught. "Your Royal Highness," I murmured respectfully.

"Ah! Well, if it isn't the beautiful Cinderella! The lady who captured the heart of my boy with a waltz."

I smiled, still dipped in a curtsy. "Pardon me, Your Grace, but it's Katie-Beth. Cinderella is an old nick name given to me by my step-sisters."

The king laughed. "Well, Katie-Beth, will you come and sit with me?"

Surprised as I was at the king's kindness, I sat beside him. The book he was holding was actually a portrait album. He began to describe each picture excitedly, and I listened, smiling and nodding in the right places.

Quite suddenly, he stopped talking. "I'm getting old, Katie-Beth."

"You're not-"

"Don't be silly, girl. Look at me. I'm very old." He sighed. "And I'm afraid that I am dying."

I dismissed the maid who was holding my umbrella and turned back to the king, ready to listen to anything he had to say.

"There are many reasons I wanted Greg to get married. One reason was, I knew he needed a woman in his life. He needed someone who could tell him what to do without him feeling like it came from his stuffy old father. But the main reason is that I love children. I want to hear their laughing voices again. I want to see them grow. I know it's a silly reason for me to want my son to marry but-"

"Katie-Beth is with child, Father."

I spun around as fast as lightening. Greg was standing there! All my princess training in grace and poise slipped away as I jumped into his arms. He held me close, both of us laughing and crying as he twirled me around. Behind me, somewhere, the king was clapping his hands and singing his congratulations but he seemed to be a world away.

"You're home," I sobbed into Greg's shoulder. "You're home." My feet dangled a few inches above the ground, but my heart soared higher. Greg set me down gently, keeping his arms around my waist firmly, and nodded to his father.

"Father, would you like me to report-"

The king interrupted. "No need for that. That can wait until tomorrow. If you'll excuse me I have some…. things to take care of." I heard his retreating steps fade quickly.

Greg led me to the bench and knelt next to me. "Are you well?" he asked.

I stroked his dirt smudged face with the tip of my thumb. "I am now," I said tenderly. "You must be so tired. Williams just told me, not an hour ago, that you wouldn't be home for another few days."

"I couldn't wait for my men any longer. They're still trekking across the countryside, but I wanted to get to you as soon as I could. I followed Williams home." He came up on the bench beside me. "You're so beautiful."

He leaned forward and closed the space between us with a kiss.


	12. Jewels and Jousting

"The annual athletic festival is coming up," Greg said as he laced his riding boots. He stood beside the wooden gate, with one foot on the ground, and the other leaning on the fence.

The athletic competition was held every year in our kingdom. I had never been allowed to attend but I had heard about it from Drusilla and Anastasia. Men from all over the country gathered in an open field near the castle and pitched their tents in order to be first to sign up for the events. The ranged from rock climbing, to juggling, to sword fighting. There were rules and rewards. Drusilla and Anastasia always fought over who got to be "Mistress of Ceremonies." A maiden was always selected to sit with the royal family in the main pavilion. I knew that Greg always participated, because I'd lived with his biggest fans.

I maneuvered around the dirty stable yards so that I could stand beside him. My pink petticoats were already stained with mud, caused by a week of rainstorms. "Will you be entering this year?"

"Well, I would certainly like to. Did you see the gentleman I fought in wrestling last year?"

I gently informed him I had never attended the Festival.

HIs hands stopped working on his laces. He let his foot drop to the ground, and he put his hands on my shoulders, mock astonishment in his face while his eyes danced. "Oh, this is a great disappointment, Katie Beth. What am I going to do with you?"

"I don't know," I giggled.

"Well, you should come watch me perform my most gallant skills."

"You know I will be your number one supporter."

He kissed my nose. "The events start next week. I have to practice for the horse race."

"Have fun," I called while I watched him mount his great white horse and ride in the direction of the main gates.

The doctor told me not to ride until my days of pregnancy were over. I sighed contentedly. My life felt so perfect just at this moment, with the chilled heat of a morning sun coming over the castle and the promise of a beautiful day ahead. Greg was home, and I was happy. I placed my hand on my stomach and received a responsive kick. "Hello, little one," I whispered. Then, I turned towards the castle, no longer caring if my skirt dragged in the mud.

A week later, I stood on a pedestal in my red room while seamstresses bustled around me with pins and needles. They were constructing the heaviest dress I had ever worn. Mid-morning sun filtered through the open window. I could hear clashing and shouting and laughing and a faint strain of music coming from the courtyard. I knew Greg was among them. The festivities started in two hours.

There was a light knock on the door and a muffled, "Are you decent?"

"Yes, come in!"

The king entered. "May we announce the rapid arrival of my grandson today?" he asked pleasantly.

"Of course, your highness. I think that is a wonderful idea."

He smiled widely. "I have something for you, my dear."

I stepped off the pedestal slowly and walked towards him.

From behind his back, he pulled out a velvet covered box. He placed it in my hands, saying, "Open it."

As I lifted the lid, my breath caught in my throat. Inside was a delicate tiara. Shining silver flowers adorned it in a full circle, thin and small on one side and coming to a thick point on the other. It was studded with jewels.

"I had it made for my wife while she was sick. It was supposed to make her happy," the king said. "She never saw it. She passed just as they finished it."

"Oh, Your Majesty, I-"

The king smiled under his thick white mustache. His hands were behind his back and he rocked back and forth on his heals excitedly. "Put it on! I've been waiting for a special girl to come into our lives at the palace who could be worthy enough to wear this. I hope it fits!"

One of my maidservants hurried forward with a mirror and a hairbrush. As she pulled the brush through my hair, I lifted the crown out of its box. It was lighter than it looked, proving that it had been well-crafted. The maid came in front of me, holding the mirror. I placed the crown on my head and turned to the king with a smile. "Your Majesty, it's perfect."

A thin tear fell down the king's cheek and he said, "You're right. It is perfect." He pulled out a large handkerchief, blowing his nose into it loudly. "May I escort you to the festivals?" he asked. HIs face was turning more and more red.

"I would be honored, Your Majesty."

He left as quickly as he came.

"Wasn't that kind of him?" I said to the maid with the mirror.

"Yes, miss."

"I'll have to think of a good gift for him, as a thank you."

"Yes, miss," said the maid. She walked back towards the pedestal where the other maids stood waiting.

I followed her. "Let's finish this dress, girls!" I tried to sound cheerful, but it was hard with all of the maids being so stiff towards me. I stepped up onto the stool slowly. It was hard for me to keep my balance with my pregnancy.

I sighed, as all of my handmaids spoke in unison.

"Yes, miss."


	13. The Athletic Festival

The day was warm, the men were loud, the children were joyous, and I was excited. I sat across from the king in the golden carriage. His face was fixed in a wide grin. "The whole kingdom is here. First, we will travel around the outside of the festival grounds and then we will travel down the center of the playing fields. The carriage is open so that we may wave to our subjects. Are you ready?"

I nodded and sat a little straighter. My dress was several shades of yellow and gold, piled and woven into each other. It hid the small growth of my stomach brilliantly. The gown was truly a work of art and I wondered how I would able to keep my eyes off of it during the competition. I wore white gloves that came to the middle of my forearm and the little golden necklace that Greg had given me. My hair hung around my shoulders, curlier than it had ever been before. The tiara was placed on top and it sparkled in the bright sunshine.

With a lurch, the carriage headed for the main gates of the palace. I giggled, barely able to contain my excitement. Trumpets sounded and the people cheered. It was my first time leaving the castle since the wedding. Banners and streamers covered the cottages and shops. Everyone was dressed in their best and there were flowers everywhere! A small child with long read hair and dimples in her rosy cheeks tossed me a bouquet of wildflowers. I waved my thanks and she ran to her mother laughing excitedly and telling her about what had just happened. My smile grew.

The fields were surrounded on all sides by a cheering crowd. A group of men with large white pieces of cloth with numbers on them stood the center. Greg waved at me from among them and tossed a kiss in my direction. I tossed one back.

On one side of the field, tall wooden benches stood stacked on top of each other looking like a giant flight of stairs. The wealthy sat here and I was able to spot my stepfamily almost instantly. Drizella and Anastasia were waving and batting their eyelashes at the royal guards stationed at the bottom of the wooden structures. My step-mother glared daggers at me and I wondered what evil plot she had up brewing in her head today.

The carriage came to a halt, drawing my thoughts away from my former life and into my new one. The king rose from his seat and stepped out of the carriage before turning and helping me out. In the center of the wealthy side of the field, there was a raised pavilion with stairs behind it. We climbed to the top. The king sat in a tall throne in the center of the platform. I was directed to the cushioned chair to his right. The chair to his left was meant for the Mistress of Ceremonies.

The trumpeters blared a fanfare and the grand-duke approached the railing of the pavilion, raising his hands for quite. The whistles and the cheers died and were replaced with shushing and whispering.

"Subjects of his Majesty the King," the grand-duke yelled, lowering his hands. "Welcome to this year's Athletic Festival!" The cheering escalated again and the duke's hands shot into the air.

"Before we announce the events and the contesters, the king would like to say a few words." The duke stepped back and bowed to the king. A guard stepped forward and placed a foot stool where the duke had previously been standing. The king pushed himself out of his chair and onto the footstool so that he stood taller than he was and was able to look out at his subjects.

I expected him to start speaking, but he put his head in his hands. Not a sound came from the people. Their eyes were trained on their ruler expectantly and they waited with patience while he collected himself. After a few minutes, he raised his face and spoke.

"As your king, I've never been very good at speaking to all of you. I get nervous. You're all so terrifying." He paused as polite chuckles swept the crowd. "But today, I have something to tell you, and I'm going to be very brave about it. As you know, my son, the Crowned Prince, was recently married to Princess Katherine Elizabeth." A few members of the crowd whistled and cheered, but the king continued without a breath. "It has been five months since that glorious occasion and she has proven herself to be a kind and loving princess. She will be a great queen one day."

He turned and extended his hand to me. My face was hot and I rose nervously and took his hand. I was surprised at his high praise of my performance in the castle. Squeezing my hand, the king continued.

"She has already brought a new measure of joy to the castle but now she brings more." He paused again and I could almost feel the people holding their breath and leaning forward with excitement.

"She is with child!"

The crowd erupted. Women put their hands to their hearts and sighed, men threw their hats in the air, and children clapped their hands in excitement. The contesters standing next to Greg on the field shook his hand and thumped him on the back. He was laughing and accepting their congratulations, but he kept sneaking glances up to me and I caught him wink his eye.

After the crowd settled, the contests were announced and the festivities began.

The first order of the day was picking the Mistress of Ceremonies. "The way she is selected," the king told me. "is we have a foot race between all of the competitors. Whoever wins gets to pick any girl he wishes from the crowds. Gregory has won almost every year. He'll pick you, I'm sure of it."

I smiled and watched the men line up at one side of the field. A long line of thin ribbon held by two guards was their destination. Greg stood among his subjects, a small smile tickling the edges of his lips. I wondered what he found so amusing.

A shout of "Go!" sounded and the racers took off. I clapped my hands as Greg began to lead them. His legs pulsed in a steady rhythm across the dirt. And then, to everyone's surprise, he abruptly stopped in the middle of the race. A murmur of surprise mingled with the cheering as he walked the remainder of the race. A short, thin man finished first, completely surprised when the ribbon broke against his chest. He turned and watched the prince walk past the finish line. He didn't have much time to puzzle over Greg's actions before he was whisked away to stand below the stands. Greg followed.

The grand duke was flustered. "Prince Gregory!" he shouted. "What is the meaning of this?"

"There's only one girl I could pick if I won this race," he shouted back. "And she's already sitting up there. I figured there was no point in tiring myself out if my prize is already won!"

The crowd laughed and cheered as the winner of the race ran to a specific place in the midst of the people and took the hand of a beautiful dark haired woman. She was blushing furiously. Her cheeks only deepened in color when the winner kissed her cheek. The winner smiled proudly and led her to the Royal Pavilion and watched her climb the steps and take her seat beside the king.

The contesting continued and I watched inconsistently. Greg was participating in the harder activities which were happening later, so I was only vaguely interested. I turned to the dark haired girl sitting next to the king.

"Hi there," I said.

The girl looked at me, an expression of awe on her face. She wore a white blouse that was tucked into her long blue skirt. Her feet were covered by simple black shoes and a bright red scarf hung around her shoulders. Her eyes were the a dark brown, almost the same color as her hair, which was braided and tied in a tight bun in the back of her head. She wore a crown of wild flowers similar to the ones in the bouquet I was holding. She had a beautiful smile and a slender waist.

"What is your name?" I asked her.

"I'm Rachel," she said quietly. "I want to thank your majesties for this honor."

The king was focused on the juggling going on below and didn't respond, so I said, "Of course. I wonder, would you like to come sit over here by me?"

"As you wish, your majesty."

A guard picked up her chair and moved it to my side of the pavilion. Rachel watched him move it. "I can move that myself…" she stammered.

"No, it's okay," I assured her. "He's got it. You just relax. This is your day."

The girl seemed to lose a bit of the tension in her shoulders. I patted her shoulder with a smile. "I bet you were excited when he picked you."

Rachel smiled, and I saw a sparkle in her eyes as she said, "He promised to pick me if he won but I never thought he would. I still can't believe he kissed me in front of the whole kingdom!"

"I know how you feel," I said, clapping as the juggling competition came to a close and the winner bowed. "To tell you the truth, I'm extremely nervous sitting up here in front of everyone. I would much rather be standing down there where you were."

Rachel giggled. "Really? But it is so dirty down there. You seem so far above such things." Her laughter faded. "Begging your pardon, madam. Did I speak out of turn? I do that sometimes."

"Oh no, Rachel, don't worry. I actually take that as quite a compliment. It takes a lot of work for me to look this composed and 'proper.'" I leaned my back against my chair, looking at her with a smile. "You know, I haven't always worn gowns like this. I feel a lot more comfortable in the kitchen with an apron around my waist."

Rachel looked puzzled and opened her mouth to ask a question, but before she could, the grand-duke announced the beginning of the horse races. "Oh!" she exclaimed. "Ricky's been practicing for this event all year!"

We turned our attention to the fields. Bags of sand had been set up in the shape of a racing track. The competitors were on their horses, holding them steady and preparing to launch themselves into the first horse race. Greg was among them. His face was focused and frowning. He was patting his horses neck, and listening for the signal to start. I smiled at his enthusiasm. He was so handsome when he rode his horse.

The race began. Greg's white horse shot ahead of the other smaller horses within seconds. Everyone was cheering. I glanced at Rachel and saw her concentrating and murmuring under her breath. She was almost as focused as the riders!

After Greg's victory, the wrestling matches began. The brutality of this competition was too much for me to handle. I didn't like the way the men wrestled to the ground, hitting each other and trying to grab at each other's hair. Rachel's man, Ricky, lost quickly. She sighed. "Ricky's fast, but he isn't much for physical strength."

I kept my eyes away when Greg was fighting. I didn't want to watch him get hurt.

I was happy when he was finished competing. The man who beat him bowed and looked as if he were trying to apologize for winning but the smile on his face was full of unmistakable pride.

The day progressed slowly, but excitingly. Maids brought the king, Rachel, and I some bread, fruit and dried meat to snack on. As the competitions began to come to an end, I noticed that Greg seemed to be getting more excited. "What's the last competition?" I asked the king.

"This sword fighting."

I smiled. That explained it. Greg loved fencing. He spent a lot of time sparring with his guards. It was a sport he loved.

He was paired up with several opponents, and each one lost to his quick movements. I cheered with every win. I'd never seen him lose a fight. Rachel cheered as Ricky won every one of his fights as well until he and Greg were the final contestants. We smiled at each other as they began to pace around each other in circles, but our smiles faded as the fight became more intense. I didn't know anything about fencing but I could tell that Greg and Ricky were equally matched. Greg was strong and aggressive, swinging his sword with measured and precise movements. Ricky didn't offer much attack but he was quick and moved around Greg with fast steps, It almost looked like he was dancing.

Everyone was concentrated on the circling fencers. No one saw where it came from. But suddenly, a stone the size of my fist hurtled towards the two and struck Greg squarely on the back of his head.

My heart stopped beating when he fell. I was vaguely aware of people rushing and shouting and hurrying to the scene, but for me, time had stopped. My eyes were fixed on the crumpled form of my fallen husband.


	14. What Happened Next

After a few moments of holding my breath, my body began to shake with fear. I was faintly aware of Rachel's hand on my shoulder, but I was trembling so much that I couldn't feel her touch.

My eyes never left Greg, which is why I was the first to notice him stir. I cried out and pointed towards him as his eyes opened. Still shivering, I rose to my feet. Somehow, I made it to the field without stumbling, and the people parted for me. I sank down beside my prince, not caring if my dress was ruined in the dirt. "Greg?" I whispered.

Greg raised a hand to the back of his head and touched it gingerly, wincing as he reached the spot where the stone hit.

"Don't touch it, Greg," I said gently, taking his hand in mine. "Are you alright?"

With his head in my lap, the carriage pulled Greg and me away from the festival grounds amid the mumbling crowd as quickly as was possible without jostling us too much. Everyone tried to get a peak of the injured prince. As we bumped along, I touched the back of Greg's head softly. I felt no blood, but I did find a rather large lump. I shook my head.

"What's wrong, dear?" They were the first words Greg had spoken since the accident.

"Who could have done such a thing?" I pressed my lips together before continuing. "I wonder, would she really stoop so low just to ruin my happily ever after?"

"Who?"

"My- Oh never mind. It's a silly theory."

Greg smiled at me. "You know, I should bump my head more often. You look so cute when you're puzzling over something."

In spite of my frustration, I smiled back at him. He had a way of lifting my spirits that was incredible.

"So, did I win the sword fight?"

When we reached the castle, the doctor had already been called. He ordered Greg to bed and sent a maid to the kitchen with a list of supplies he would need. I hovered nervously at the doctor's elbow, my eyes glued to Greg, like if I didn't watch over him, a rock would fly out of nowhere and strike him again.

After a careful examination, the doctor straightened. "You're in luck, Your Highness. Whoever threw that rock did not know that you were born with the toughest head in the kingdom. The skull is intact. It is not bleeding, so I suggest you keep a ice on the wound to help the swelling go down." There was a knock on our bedroom door and the maid entered with a tray of ice, cloth, and bandages. The doctor nodded his thanks as he began creating a pouch of ice flakes by setting the flakes in the center of the cloth and then wrapping the bandages tightly around it. He handed it to me. "Make sure he uses this."

"I will, doctor. Thank you."

When the doctor had left, I sat beside Greg and tousled his hair. "You scared me today, sweetheart."

Greg's eyes met mine. I continued.

"When you fell and then didn't get back up, I thought my heart had stopped beating. I wanted to scream and cry, but I couldn't find the voice." I paused and swallowed. "I went through my whole life without you but it always felt like something was missing. And since I've been your princess, I've felt so complete. I know now that I would rather die than live without you. I love-"

He kissed me, and all of my doubt and worry faded away.


	15. Old Friends, New Places

Sunlight filtered through the open windows, making the red carpet gleam brightly. I closed my eyes and tried to grasp the last pieces of a beautiful dream.

"Cinderellie! Wake-wake time, Cinderellie!"

I smiled and opened my eyes to see my two little friends climbing (with some difficulty) up the side of my bed. I turned to make sure Greg was already gone to breakfast and then reached down and scooped the mice into my hands. "Well, you are certainly up early this morning." I set them on the blankets that still covered my lets. "Why has it been so long since I've seen you trouble makers?"

The mice giggled. "We want you come see _us_, Cinderellie! We have surprise for you!" Jack piped excitedly. "Come and see! See!"

Gus started jumping up and down. "Yeah! We made Cinderellie a-"

Jack clamped a hand over his friends mouth. "Shhh!" He glared at Gus for a moment before saying, "You come, Cinderellie?"

"Well," I said slowly. "I can try, but I don't think I'd fit through your mouse hole with this large belly of mine." The mice scrambled up my stomach and looked at it curiously.

"Da… da baby's in there?" Gus looked puzzled with the concept.

"Of course the baby's in there," Jack said patronizingly. "That's why Cinderellie is so fat!"

I laughed and picked them up again, climbing out of bed. I set them on one of the arm chairs and went to wash my face when there came a gentle knock on the door. The mice scampered out of sight. As the tips of their tails disappeared under the bed, I called, "Who is it?"

"It's the new maid, Your Highness. May I come in?"

"Enter," I called.

I turned from the door to look for my hairbrush. I heard the maid step into the room. "Can you help me find my…" I trailed off as my eyes fell on the maid who now stood on the sun soaked floor. "Rachel!" I exclaimed, rushing towards her to hug her tightly. She looked the same as she had looked at the festival two weeks ago, except her colorful clothes had been replaced with a plain black dress and a straight apron. "How did you…"

"The king sent for me. He said you needed a friend in the castle, so he found Ricky, who found me, and so I'm here." She smiled at me and curtsied. "And I am here to serve. What did you need help finding?"

When Greg came back to the bedroom an hour later, he found the pair of us giggling over the hair styles Rachel was trying on my hair. I sat on the edge of the arm chair holding my hand mirror out in front of me. We were having so much fun that I hadn't even gotten dressed yet.

"What are you two laughing about?" Greg questioned.

"Oh, nothing," I sighed.

Greg came to stand next to me. "Well, hurry and get dressed, Katie-Beth. I have something to show you."

I smiled and he offered his hand as I stood up.

When I was dressed in a light blue dress with pink flowers, Rachel excused herself and Greg led me down the hall to the Royal Library. I smiled as Greg led me to the Ancient Civilizations and Cultures section. "You're taking me to the secret passage?" I asked.

"I thought it was high time you learned how to get there. It will be our secret spot." Greg reached to the top of the book shelf, which was a shelf taller than he was, and pressed down on something. Something clicked. Without warning, a handle of some kind popped out of the woodwork close to me. I jumped, stumbling against Greg. He laughed and put his arm around my waist. He took hold of the handle, which turned out to be a door handle, and pulled the heavy shelf out of it's place with ease.

"You amaze me," I said.

"I didn't invent this, but you're going to love it." He took my hand and led me into the darkened passageway.


	16. A Room With A View

Dust flew around our feet as we stepped down the narrow passage. Greg led the way up the cold stairs, squeezing my hand. "You're going to love this," he said, his voice echoing against the smooth walls.

My hand wandered up to my necklace and I began to pluck at the little golden shoe. It was a habit I had picked up. The symbolic love that the necklace represented had a calming effect on me.

The secret passage turned left and right. There were lots of stairs and several long corridors. There was no light, but Greg seemed to know where he was going. After a particularly steep staircase, we came to a red, wooden door, and a window, and I blinked in the sudden milky sunlight that filtered through the filth. The paint on the door was chipped in places. The handle was rusted and latched with a thick, bolted lock that had the royal crest etched into the metal. Greg reached into the pocket of his embroidered vest and pulled out a silver key. The end of key matched the seal on the lock. While Greg fiddled with the lock, I gazed out the window. It was caked with dirt and who knows what, but I could tell that we were several stories high.

"Are we in one of the towers?" I asked my husband.

"Indeed, we are," Greg said. There was a dry click. The door swing open slowly, and a smile spread itself across my face. The tower room was splendid. Light shown through three circular windows. The ceiling peaked to a point and I heard birds rustling in the rafters. It was evident that Greg had spent his boyhood days in this place. There were wooden weapons and child-sized armor scattered on the floorboards. A pile of rocks, every shape and size, were piled a few feet away from me. There was a writing desk with broken quills and crumpled paper and a set of dried paints. I saw a wooden horse resting on two bow shaped pieces of wood.

I stepped into the room, turning slowly to take in every inch of the room. Greg followed. "I spent a lot of time here as a boy. I came here whenever my father was in a temper or when my tutor was in a foul mood." He walked towards the horse, touching his boot to one of the bows, making it rock back and forth. "The best thing about this room is the view." Greg walked to the window, beckoning me to join him. Together, we pushed it open.

"Oh!" I exclaimed. From this window, I could see the hills, sprinkled in flowers and trees. A flock of white birds burst from the greenery, flying towards the tower. They seemed to be calling to me. I smiled and resisted the urge to wave to them. They moved as one, turning suddenly in the air and plunging back into the trees, singing happily as they went.

Greg closed the window, leading me to the one directly across from it. A completely different view awaited us there. It was the sea. I'd been to the waterfront several times to fetch fresh fish for my stepfamily, but I'd never taken in it's beauty. The sun painted the tip of the waves as they gently rolled and crashed on the shore. The water was blue-grey, accented by the white sails of ships. From our distance, the ships were only the size of Jack or Gus.

I sighed happily. "This is beautiful, Greg," I whispered.

Greg put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer to him. His head rested on top of mine. "I'm glad you like it." We stood there for a while, leaning against each other.

The last view showed the village and the road beyond. I could see my father's house, the tournament fields, and the road that Greg had traveled months ago. The sounds of the town below traveled up to me. "This is exquisite!" I said, laughing. "You can see everything from up here."

Quite suddenly, the clock began to strike. I gasped at the sudden disturbance of the quiet of the tower. Greg laughed, closed the window and wrapped his arms securely around my waist until the clock stopped chiming. "It's eleven o'clock," Greg pointed out. His hand caressed my cheek, and he closed the space between us with a kiss. I rested a hand on the back of his neck and pulled him closer, kissing him back, while my other hand found his and squeezed it gently.

And then, the baby kicked. Greg jumped away from me in surprise and I couldn't help but laugh. With his hand still in mine, I began to probe my swollen belly. The baby kicked again and Greg smiled. A light shining in his eyes.

"That's amazing," he murmured.

"It is, isn't it?"

Greg looked perplexed. "Does it hurt?"

"Sometimes," I mused. "But mostly, it's just a little uncomfortable. I love it, though, because it lets me know he's healthy." As if to prove my point, the baby kicked again. "I think he might be hungry. I haven't had anything to eat today."

Greg instantly looked worried. "We better fix that," he said.

Reluctantly, I followed him out the door. As I turned for one last look at the tower room, I saw several pairs of whiskers peaking out of holes in the walls. "I'll come back to visit this room again soon.


	17. Early Morning Worries

A sad event took place a week after that trip to the tower.

Things had been so calm at the castle recently, I should have been expecting something to go wrong. It in the early hours of the morning, when even the castle staff was asleep. Greg and I awoke to footsteps pounding towards our door, which opened a few seconds later to reveal a robed butler with a low burning lantern.

"It's the king," he said breathlessly when he saw that we were awake. "They've sent for the doctor."

Greg threw the coverlet aside, grabbed his robe from the end of the bed and said, "Has his condition worsened? "

When the servant hesitated, the prince ran past him and out the door. I followed him as quickly as I could. Dread wrapped around my heart like an icy hand. The king had developed a cough a month ago that had been more of an annoyance than an issue. Calling for the doctor before sunrise was a bad sign. "It will be alright," i mumbled, trying to calm myself. "He'll be fine."

I realized, however, when I reached the kings chambers, that the situation was very serious. Maids and manservants bustled around, carrying bloodstained handkerchiefs and bowls of water in and out of the large room. The king was red-faced. I watched him struggle for breath. Greg sat beside him, holding onto his hand and trying his best to look calm, but I could tell he was frightened. Someone pushed past me. It was the doctor.

"What are you doing here?" he asked angrily. "If he's contagious, it wouldn't do for you to get sick as well. I can't bear the thought of losing three lives." He gestured to my stomach.

His words frightened me. "You don't think the king will live?"

The doctor wouldn't meet my eyes. He sighed, "Please leave, princess."

I was too shocked to cry. With great effort, I forced my feet to carry me out of the room. I wondered the castle, not noticing where I was going. If the king died, Greg would be forced to take on all the responsibilities of king, without his father's guidance. There would be no more spontaneous balls or banquets hosted for no reason. He wouldn't be able to tell me any more stories. In the short time I'd been at the castle, I'd grown so close to the king. His kindness and quick temper and loving heart were a comfort to me. He'd given me so much. Tears started to flow down my cheeks. If he died, he would never get to meet his grandchild. I stopped walking and sank onto a bench, crying softly.

Suddenly, around me, lights began to twinkle. Within seconds, a little old woman in a soft blue hood with pink lining sat beside me, holding a sparkling white hankie in her hand. "Now, now dear. What's upset you?"

"Fairy Godmother!" I said, taking the handkerchief from her gratefully.

"Hello, child," She giggled. "My, you look lovely! Even if you are crying. Now, tell me what's troubling you."

"It's," I sniffed. "the king. He's sick, and I can't do anything to help him, because of the baby." A fresh wave of tears washed over me.

"Oh! There, there, dear! There is something you can do. All you have to do is make a wish."

"Then I wish for the king to live," I said hurriedly.

The little old woman chuckled lightly. "Oh my dear girl, you have to be more specific than that. I don't have power over life and death, but I'll tell you what I'll do. I'll try to cure his ailment for the time being. But there has to be some sort of restriction. There always is with magic." She began digging inside her robe. "Why do I always forget where I put that wand? It has to be here somewhere. Ah! Here it is," she said, extracting a thin, white wand from her sleeve. "I can't wave this wand," she explained, shaking the wand at me, "and cure the king, but I can cast a spell that will ease the pain."

"Oh thank you, Fairy Godmother," I breathed.

She stood and began waving her wand in big circles, singing her silly song of magic words. I watched as the sparkling cloth she had given me rose into the air and began to spin. It was a blur of light. When it stopped turning, I saw that it had turned into a little bottle filled with a milky blue liquid. It hovered in front of my fairy godmother. She took it in her small, round hands, and examined it closely. "Not quite," she said.

She tapped the bottle gently with the tip of her wand and the liquid turned a shade of purple. "There," she said. "Make sure he drinks this."

I took the bottle from her. "What is it?" I asked.

"It's cough medicine!" she said, giggling again, and with a wave of her wand and a wink of her eye, she disappeared in a burst of glittering light.

I found my way back to the kings chambers with little difficulty. Most of the castle was dark. The only lights were coming from the king's chambers. I caught hold of a maid who was entering the chamber with a tray of fresh water. "Give this to the doctor. Tell him it will help the King."

"Yes, miss."

I stood as near as I dared to the door, listening as the maid said, "The princess just brought this for the king, sir." There was some coughing. "She said it was to help him."

"Where did she get this?" the doctor asked.

"She didn't say, sir. Only that I was to give it into your hands."

"It can't hurt to try," I heard Greg say. "We've tried everything else."

There was a long period of silence, and then, "Well?" from Greg.

"His color is improving." There was a note of surprise in the doctor's voice. "Well done, Princess Katherine."

I backed away from the door, tears of joy spilling down my face. "Thank you!" I murmured into the air. "Thank you so much.


	18. Names

"Princess?"

The voice was distant and quiet. My eyelids were heavy and I ignored the voice. I wanted to go back to sleep, but the voice was back and it was louder.

"Princess Katherine, let me help you to the bed."

I opened my eyes. I was in my bed chamber in one of the armchairs. I tried to remember how I had gotten there. Rachel stood in front of me, her hand outstretched. I accepted her hand. Gently, she placed her other hand on my elbow and assisted me out of the stuffed chair. I groaned. My bones ached as if I hadn't moved my body all night. I felt exhausted, but I felt more hunger.

"Rachel," I said as she helped me onto my bed and put a few more pillows behind me back. "Could you bring me some breakfast?" The baby kicked inside my stomach. "Someone's hungry."

She smiled. "Of course, your highness." Rachel left quickly. She curtsied as walked out of the room.

I laid my head against the soft pillows, letting my eyelids fall.

Minutes later, I heard a soft clank. I groaned and opened my eyes again. Rachel was arranging a breakfast tray on the table. I pulled my blanket closer around me. "What happened last night?" I asked.

"When the king's symptoms improved, the physician sent all of us to bed. He stayed with the king, as did Prince Gregory. I believe they stayed all night." Rachel handed me a plate of muffins.

"And how is the king this morning?" I bit into one of the muffins. It was blueberry.

"He's stable, for now," the physician said from the bedroom entrance. Greg stood behind him. I set my breakfast aside to stand up, but the doctor put up his hand. "I'm here to make sure you're healthy, Princess."

"No, doctor," I insisted. "I feel fine. I'm just a little tired."

The doctor made his way across the room. He felt my forehead and looked at my eyes and my throat. He took my hand and felt my wrist for a pulse. "Make sure to rest today, Princess. Get as much sleep as you can and finish your breakfast. Send for me if you start to feel ill."

I smiled. "Thank you, Doctor. I'll be fine."

The physician bowed. "Let's leave them alone, young lady," he said to Rachel.

When they had gone, Greg came and sat beside me on the bed. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I could almost feel his worry. _I should distract him from this, _ I thought. I didn't want him to think about his father. "We haven't talked about baby names, Greg," I said, holding his hand. "What should we name the next heir to the throne?"

Greg squeezed my hand. "If it's a boy, we should name him Bertram after my father. If it's a girl, Anastasia after my mother."

"Anastasia?" I asked. "I don't like that name. The name Bertram is fine. but I was thinking Edmund if it's a boy and Emmaline if it's a girl."

"Were those your parent's names?"

"Yes," I said. "Beautiful names, aren't they?"

"What's wrong with the name Anastasia?" Greg sounded defensive.

I wanted to tell him about my past and about the sister that had treated me like scum from the moment i met her, but I knew Anastasia didn't know any better. She learned how to act by watching her mother. She only wanted to impress her mother by showing the same amount of cruelty as my step mother had. Greg didn't need to know all of that. it was my past and he was my present and future.

"Katie-Beth?" Greg moved his arm from my shoulders and turned so he was looking into my eyes. "What's wrong with my mother's name?"

"It's just that my sister was named Anastasia and we never got along very well."

"The name is beautiful," Greg said, standing up. "You shouldn't be so mean about it just because you couldn't get along with you sister." He sounded angry.

"Greg, what's wrong?" I asked.

"You're being stubborn, Katie-Beth. Why don't you just name the thing whatever you want? The name of the child is not as important as other things going on in the kingdom right now."

My hand covered my belly defensively. "Greg, how can you talk like that? This is our baby."

"My father is dying!" Greg shouted. He had never yelled at me before. The last time I had been yelled at, I was a slave. His tone took me by surprise. I started to cry. "Why are you crying? It's not your father that's on his deathbed." With that, he stomped out of the room.

I sniffed and whispered, "That's because my father's already dead."

I understood why Greg was upset, but it didn't stop me from crying. I knew he didn't mean to say the things he did. He was just tired and probably hungry. Plus, he was worried about his father. I battled with myself, saying that he wasn't really mad at me and he really didn't think ill of me, but that it was just the situation, but the tears continued to flow. I thought about my father. He had given me everything I ever wanted as a child. When he became ill after my eighth birthday, he married the Duchess Tremain so that I would have a mother when he died. I hated seeing him in pain those last few months. He spent a lot of time in the garden with me. He would cough and fight for breath and I would hand him fresh handkerchiefs. He told my stepmother, as he lay dying, that the estate was left to me but that she was to take care of it until I was old enough to manage the estate myself.

Of course, that didn't happen. I lost all of my pretty things, I was forced to move to the attic, and I learned how to clean the house. The duchess spent so much money on her own children, that she had to fire my father's servants. I became the cook, the maid, and the gardener. I missed my father every day. A fresh wave of tears came over me. Greg didn't know my father. He never would. I knew exactly how painful it was to know a father is dying.

I got out of bed and found my simplest dress. I brushed my hair around my shoulders. I washed my face with cold water to wipe away the tears. And then, a dirt covered hand clapped over my mouth. I tired to fight, but I couldn't breath. I struggled. The room was dizzy. Another hand Grabbed my arm and started dragging me toward the door. I saw Rachel running towards me, but a man stood in front of her and threw her against the wall where she crumpled. My head was pounding from lack of oxygen.

Everything went black.


	19. When A Mouse Tells A Tale

"How do we get out of here, Jenkins?" a gravelly voice said in a loud whisper. "There are guards everywhere!"

"That's why we're dressed as palace guards, you idiot," came a second voice, harsher and sharper than the last, like the blade of a knife. "We're just carrying a chest of gold or cloth or something, that's all. No one knows we've got the princess in this trunk."

_That explains the fact that I can't see and why I can't move, _I thought. I couldn't speak. I tried not to panic, but the darkness and the fact that I was so crammed made my breath come out in short gasps. _The baby! _I focused on my stomach. I felt movement and my breathing steadied. _Just listen, Cinderella. Maybe you can figure out what's going on. _Even though the men were whispering, I heard everything they said.

"Let's just get her to the cart. It's a good thing we brought a bigger trunk to transport the goods for the lady," said the gravelly voice. "I thought the princess had her baby already."

"Obviously she hasn't yet, you idiot."

The trunk shifted and I felt it being lifted into the air. It began to jostle back and forth roughly. The men were walking.

"But what about all of the rumors about last night? The whole town was talking about how she-"

"Shut your mouth, Reggie. Someone's coming."

The men walked in silence for several minutes. Suddenly, the trunk tipped and my head smacked against the side of it. I winced. We were going down the main stairway. _How is no one seeing this?_

Minutes later, I heard a whip and the trotting of hoofs. I began to wish that I knew the castle and the village streets better so I wasn't so unaware of my surroundings. My kidnappers were silent. Everything I heard was confusing.

Until I heard the unmistakable creek of the front gate of my former home.

_Stepmother's behind this? _The trunk was moved to the ground and the men began to talk again.

"Will she be mad at us, Jenkins? She didn't ask us to bring the girl. She just wanted the baby."

"Listen, it's not our fault the lady hasn't had the kid yet. We'll blame the informant," the sharp one said. "Go ring the bell."

Something landed on top of the trunk, sending dust into my eyes. I winced again. What did my stepmother want with my unborn child? I was out of her life. I didn't understand why she couldn't just leave me alone. She might be trying to get a ransom from the royal treasury. She was terrible at managing money. I had tried to hold onto the family estate and keep things in order, but she made things hard with her crazy spending habits. Even after all she had done to me, I would have found some way to help her if she had come to me and asked for money. I would have gotten her a job at the palace or something.

I heard a door open on rusty hinges. And then, I heard the whiny voice of my stepsister.

"What are you two lowlifes doing here?" Drusella asked.

"Come now, miss," the sharp man said in a rather silky voice that made me shiver. "A pretty girl like you should know why we're here."

"Who is it, Drusela?" It was Anastasia. "Get out of the way! I want to see."

"Ow! You stepped on my foot!"

"Well, your feet are too big. Get them out of the way!"

"Your feet are two sized bigger than mine."

"Well, at least my nose doesn't stick out from my face like a bird's beak!"

I can't say that I missed my sisters' squabbles. One of two things happened after their fights. They wrestled each other, hitting and scratching, until one of them was begging for mercy and offering possessions as barter for freedom. Or, my stepmother would come between them and make them behave. It sounded as if the first was going to happen, when suddenly I heard,

"Girls, girls! You must act like proper young ladies in front of these fine gentlemen. Anastasia, go fetch tea for our guests. Drusella, I believe you have some unfinished chores to do."

_Stepmother._

"Your ladyship," the gravelly man said. "We have what you asked for."

"Excellent," she replied. "Bring it inside."

The trunk was picked up again. "Tell her about the princess," the sharp man hissed.

"No sir," replied the other. "You tell her. She'll slap me, she will."

"If I tell her, she'll slap both of us. You don't want that, do you?"

"No sir, no," said the gravelly man nervously.

"Then you tell her."

"Tell me what, gentlemen?" I heard the door close. _Are we inside? _I wondered. The trunk was set down and the sound echoed. We were in the front hall. Someone began to fumble with what sounded like a heavy lock or a latch. Then, the gravelly man spoke.

"The princess was still with child, m'lady."

"She what?" I knew that tone. My stepmother was angry.

The trunk opened slowly.

The sudden light made me blink, but when my eyes adjusted I saw my stepmother staring down at me with her angry eyes. I could see my two kidnappers. One of them was a round man with a gruff beard and a blank expression on his face. The other was tall and very thin with an evil glint in his eyes. They were dressed in ill-fitting uniforms of royal guards. They reached down and grabbed me by the arms, hauling me out of the trunk and held me up between them.

My stepmother folded her arms and smiled at me. There was no sweetness in her smile. There was malice and jealousy and anger. "Well. well, well. Cinderella. You've returned to your rightful place, haven't you?"

I couldn't find my voice. I wanted to ask her what she was doing. Why was she behind my kidnapping. How much money did she want?

"You were always too happy, Cinderella. No matter how hard I tried, you were always happier than me and my daughters. You sang, you smiled, you laughed, and after all of my hard work, you still found a happily ever after. You stole happiness from me and my daughters. My girls would have won the prince's heart if you hadn't gotten in the way. They just needed a chance to dance with him, but you took that away, you little sneak." She grabbed my arm and began to drag me towards the stairs. I struggled against her, but she was stronger. My arms and legs were too tired to resist. With the help of her two henchmen, the duchess forced me up to the attic and into my old room. It was exactly as I had left it with my hairbrush on the table and the bed perfectly made. "You will never be happy again, Cinderella. I'll make sure of that. Your father spoiled you and it's my job to bring you to your place." She shoved me forward. I stumbled, falling towards the bed. I turned and landed on my back, protecting my baby from the impact. Finally, I found my voice.

"You have no right to do this."

"I'm your mother, I have every right."

I glared at her. "You were never my mother. You will never be my mother. You never loved me as a mother should and therefore, you have no right to kidnap me and take me away from the people I love."

She ignored my statements. "I knew one of my plans would work eventually. I tried to send your husband away and have him murdered in the outer parts of the kingdom, but he never made it to the right city. He came back too soon and Reginald never got a chance to complete his task."

"Never got paid," the fat man named Reggie said. "I had a good plan worked out. Best thing I've ever thought out."

"Only thing you ever thought out," the other man said.

"Silence!" yelled my stepmother. "I hired Mr. Jenkins to kill your husband so I could watch you suffer at the tournament, but Jenkins has a weak throwing arm and he also failed."

"You would order these men to kill just to see me unhappy?" I asked. I felt a great pain in my heart for the Duchess Tremain. She was so full of jealousy and anger that her heart was poisoned. "Were you planning to kill my baby?" My arms wrapped around my belly. The baby was moving around and kicking my sides.

"Oh, no," Stepmother said softly. "I am planning to raise it as a servant. My girls and I are leaving this old house and leaving this country. Your baby will be our slave for the rest of it's life."

I stood up. "I will never let you take my child away from me while I still live and breathe."

The woman laughed. "Then perhaps you will die. You will die with the knowledge that you failed to protect your child."

"Not if I can help it."

"Greg!" I shouted with joy. He rushed into the room and hit Reggie in the nose. Reggie howled and bent over in pain. Jenkins put his fists up as if to fight, but rushed out of the room in fear when Greg glared at him. Reggie came at Greg from behind. "Greg, look out!" My prince turned and wrestled the large man to the ground. He punched his face again. Reggie's eyes rolled and then he was still.

"Stand down, your highness," my stepmother said. "There are more men waiting downstairs and you'll never get away."

Greg stood and stared at my stepmother. "You will never harm my wife again. I'll make sure of that." He stepped forward. "And if you ever threaten her or my child again, I'll have you banished. You better get used to stale bread, because that's all they serve in the royal jails." With that, Greg picked up an old ribbon from my table drawer and bound her hands together. When he was sure the knots were secure, he turned to me. "Katie-Beth, I am so-"

I rushed into his arms and kissed him. His arms circled around my waist and he held me close to him. My stepmother coughed, trying to interrupt us, but Greg just held me closer. "I love you," He whispered into my hair. "I'm so sorry about what I said. Can you forgive me?"

"I hope you don't forgive him," my stepmother said. "I hope your marriage is ruined by whatever happened between you."

I looked at her. Feelings of pain and unhappiness from years of her words and actions built up inside of me. I pulled away from Greg's embrace and walked towards her, every memory of her rudeness collecting in my head. "Nothing can ever make me stop loving the prince. You can't do anything to ruin my happiness, no matter how hard you try because I have something wonderful. I have hope. I have dreams. I believe in my dreams and no matter how difficult my life gets, I will never stop believing." I turned around and grabbed Greg's hand before continuing. "I love Greg. He brings me the happiness I've always dreamed of. I will love him forever. I will always be happy."

Greg squeezed my hand. "You really mean that? I make you that happy?"

I smiled at him. "Yes."

Greg pulled me close again and kissed me and I knew we could always be as happy as we were in that moment.

"How did you find me, Greg?" I asked. We sat on the stairs outside of my old room. Reggie and my stepmother were tied up with old hair ribbons inside.

"Well, I thought I was going crazy," Greg said, putting his arm around me. "I went up to the secret tower after I was such a terrible husband." He squeezed my shoulder gently. "And I was up there, sitting completely still, just thinking about everything, the strangest thing happened."

"What happened?" I asked.

"I heard a bunch of little voices."

I laughed. "Oh."

"You know what I'm going to tell you?"

I kissed his cheek gently. "I have an idea. Keep going."

Greg chuckled. "All of these little voices were saying 'Prince Regery! Prince Regery!' and when I looked down, I was surrounded by a bunch of well dressed mice. I tried not to be unmanly, but I wasn't comfortable with the talking rodents. I thought it was just because I was tired from staying up all night with my father, but they started tugging on my clothes. They were all talking at once and something told me it was real. I told them to slow down and asked one of them to talk to me." Greg shook his head. "It felt really weird to talk to them, but what they said changed my mind. There was one in a red jacket that looked like he was a bit of a leader in the group. He talked really fast, but I finally understood what he was telling me. He said that two men were kidnapping you. Even though I thought I was going crazy, I decided I needed to check on you.

"When I got down to our room, I saw your maid, Rachel. She was waking up and she said the same thing that the mice did. Somehow, the mice made it to our room before me and they all insisted on coming with me to look for you, so I let them climb into my pockets. I got on my horse and began my search. The mouse in the red jacket-"

"His name is Jaq," I interrupted.

"Alright," Greg said, smiling. "Jaq suggested that we check your old home. On the way there, he told me about how mistreated you were." Greg stroked my shoulder. "Sweetheart, why didn't you tell me? It wasn't that you had a hard time getting along with your step family. They treated you like garbage." He kissed my head, pulling me closer to me. "I wish I had met you sooner, Katie-Beth. I would have fallen in love and taken you away from that horrible woman much sooner."

My head rested on Greg's shoulder. "I'm just glad it's over," I said. "You took me away from all of this and my dreams of true love came true." I yawned, causing Greg to yawn as well.

"Let's go home," Greg whispered.

"What about them?" I said, gesturing to the door behind us.

"I sent your little friends for back-up."

There was commotion downstairs. "You're arresting me because a mouse told you I was a kidnapper?!" it was Jenkins. "This is absurd!"

A palace guard appeared at the bottom of the stairs. "Your highness, are you alright?"

"We're fine, Sergeant," Greg called to him. Then, turning to me, he said with a smile, "Time to go home, Princess."


	20. Congratulations! It's a

Days passed after my stepmother's treachery. She was put in a prison that was far away from the castle. I stopped thinking about her. The mice were rewarded for their bravery. Greg made sure that they had a feast and new clothes and he began to work on mouse sized furniture for the tower room. They gave me a present for the baby. It was a baby bonnet they had created themselves.

The king was improving daily, but he wasn't confident he would live much longer. He knew, as did the rest of the kingdom, that he would need to step down as king so that Greg could take over. Poor Greg. I worried about him sometimes. I knew he was ready to b king, but he didn't see it in himself. He spent hours pouring over history books, maps, and legal documents, studying past rulers and their methods.

I was watching him write furiously on a scroll. We were in what I liked to call the flower room. It was a sitting room on the main floor of the castle near the ballroom. I called it the flower room because the windows opened into the royal garden. It always smelled like fresh roses. The wallpaper was a silver daisy pattern and the armchairs and sofas were a lovely shade of pink. The mantle and window frames were painted white, as was the desk where Greg sat. The embroidery piece I had ben working on sat, forgotten, on top of my swollen stomach. I was too busy watching Greg. He was wearing a white shirt under a deep blue vest with black buttons. His trousers were tucked into his plain, everyday boots. His left elbow was propped up on the desk, his hand on his forehead. He was frowning, concentrating hard on whatever he was scribbling. After a while, he looked up. Our eyes met. He smiled. "What are you thinking about, Katie-Beth?"

"Just you," I said. "You've been working on that scroll for almost an hour."

Greg put his quill in the inkwell and stood up. He was so tall and so handsome. His dark hair was slightly tossed from the way he ran his fingers through it while he was working. He came and sat beside me, holding my hand. "Just some ideas."

There was a slight nudging in my stomach. I smiled and pressed Greg's hand to the spot where the baby was kicking.

"Our baby's getting strong," Greg said, smiling. "You get to pick the name, you know. Pick whichever names you want."

"Well," I said. "What do you think about the name-" I gasped.

Greg was instantly alert. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I said. "Just a big kick." I shifted positions. "What do you think of the name-" I gasped again. "Nothing's wrong," I whispered before Greg could ask again. "I just felt a little pain."

Greg dropped down to one knee in front of me. "Pain? Katie, sweetheart, what's wrong?"

I touched his shoulder. "Greg, I'm fine, but we should call the doctor." Excitement sprung in my chest, followed by fear, followed instantly by happiness. "I think the baby is coming."

The clock struck midnight when the pain subsided.

"It's a girl," the midwife said.

Minutes later, a tiny bundle was placed in my arms.

"Shall I inform the prince?"

I nodded slowly. I could feel my fingers shaking as I stroked the cheeks of the crying infant I held in my arms. She was perfect and beautiful. "Hello, little one," I sighed. "Don't cry, I'm here." Then, Greg was there. He wiped the sweat from my forehead and kissed me gently.

"Look," I said quietly. The baby was quieting down now. "Look at our little princess."

Gently, Greg lifted the baby out of my arms. He sat next to me on the bed. I saw tears in his eyes. "She's so little."

The midwife moved next to us. "Begging your pardon ma'am, but you both need rest now. I'm sorry, your majesty, but it's been a long night for all of us."

Greg passed the baby to the midwife and kissed me again before leaving the room. I fell asleep almost instantly.

When I opened my eyes again, the sun was streaming into the bedroom. I could hear a baby crying. I smiled. My baby. Jane, the midwife, was holding her and rocking her. "May I see her?" I asked.

The midwife looked up in surprise. "Of course, your majesty. I'm so sorry, I didn't see you wake." She made her way over to me and placed a now sleeping baby in my arms. I held her, my baby, my little girl, close to my chest. She was wrapped in a soft, white blanket. Her face was pink and her mouth opened in a tiny yawn.

"Oh, somebody's sleepy," I murmured quietly.

"That makes two of us," Greg said. He stood in the doorway. "Can I come in?"

I nodded, then brought my gaze back to my sleeping angel. "We have to name her."

"Well, right before you started all of the yelling, you were about to tell me a name idea."

I started to laugh. "I was, wasn't I? What to you think of the name Lucy?"

Greg sat down, wrapping his arm around my shoulders and stroking the baby's cheek with his fingers. "Lucy Beth?"

"Yes," I whispered. "It's perfect." I couldn't even begin to describe the joy in my heart. I had a family. I had a perfectly healthy baby girl. The world was beautiful. Life was beautiful. "Greg?" I said.

"What, my love?"

"We're going to live happily ever after."

Greg kissed the top of my head. "Just like a fairytale."

And so, like a fairytale, Greg, Lucy-Beth, and I lived happily ever after. We had our trials, like when the king died, but we overcame. Together, the three of us always overcame. With love and hope, we truly did live happily ever after.

THE END


End file.
